


Essays

by PurplexKitty14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Student Loki, Teacher Thor, manipulative thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexKitty14/pseuds/PurplexKitty14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's life is a bad porn trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essays

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, and I have no idea where I got the courage from to post it.

Thor has spent the last few hours reading and grading essays for his classes of high school juniors, and he is getting sick of it. The only thing that has kept him going is that he knows he won't be disappointed once he reaches the bottom of the stack of papers sitting in front of him. He always makes sure to save the best for last. 

It's nearly midnight before he finally makes it to the last paper. With a heavy sigh of relief, Thor picks it up and begins to read. He hasn't even finished the introduction before his mind begins to wander. This is a regular occurrence for Thor whenever he reads this particular student's work. He can just imagine his long, slender fingers typing out each letter of each word carefully on the keyboard. There is something about those hands that never fails to excite him. Thor wants to feel them on his skin, especially down his pants and around his cock. 

His fantasies are nearly always the same when he reads anything Loki has written.

Loki appears in Thor's living room, and gets on his knees between Thor's spread legs as he sits on his couch. Loki places those pale hands on Thor's thighs and massages them for a moment of two before sliding them upwards. 

Thor slides his hand down his chest. He bites his lower lip as he rubs the bulge that has already formed through the fabric of his pants. Thor's manhood hardens further as he continues palming himself through his pants, a groan threatening to force its way past his lips.

Loki undoes the button and pulls down the zipper of Thor's pants before reaching inside and pulling out Thor's thick member. Loki glances up and makes eye contact with Thor, licking his lips, as he rubs his thumb along the bottom of Thor's prick.

Thor can feel his pants becoming too tight and reaches down to free his cock. He wraps his hand around the shaft and begins to stroke it in slow, firm movements, swirling his thumb around the head to collect the precum beading at the slit. 

Loki takes the base of Thor's cock in his hand and gives it a squeeze before leaning forward on his knees and licking a long stripe from base to tip. 

Thor shudders at the mental image as he strokes himself faster, breath becoming harsher with every twist of his wrist. 

Loki takes the head of Thor's cock into his mouth and sucks. Then he pulls off to lick the slit before going back down. His lips slide further down the shaft this time. Thor can't keep his eyes off Loki as he watches the dark haired head bob up and down between his legs. Loki pulls back up to the head with his eyes on Thor, and gives a nice, hard suck. 

The sight of Loki's cheeks caving around the cock in his mouth sends Thor over the edge, cumming in his hand and on his shirt. 

Afterwards, Thor rubs the sweat off of his face with his clean hand and stands up to remove his shirt. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a towel to wipe the cum off his hand and stomach before tucking his cock back into his pants.

Once upstairs in his bathroom, Thor finishes removing all of his clothes and steps into the shower. He knows he should feel sick and ashamed of his thoughts. Thor gets off thinking about taking pleasure from his student, but he can't help but think about what it would be like to fuck Loki. Actually fuck him. Shove his cock so far up his ass and pound into his tight hole, because Thor knows he will be tight, until he has Loki writhing and screaming Thor's name underneath him. 

Thor will have him. He will make sure Loki can't resist giving Thor what he wants.

\---

Unlike most kids in his class who are dreading the return of their essays, Loki is unusually excited. He's sure it's his best work of the year and can't wait to see that spectacular grade at the top of the page. 

While Mr. Odinson is walking around the room, handing the essays back to the other student's, Loki notices disappointed looks on a few of his classmates faces when they see their grades. Loki smirks smugly to himself, confidant that he has outshone the rest of the class with his writing ability. 

Finally, Mr. Odinson approaches his desk and hands back his graded paper. Loki looks into the blue eyes of his teacher before glancing down at his paper.

The top of his paper is marked with a big, red C+.

C+

A C+? How the hell did he, Loki Laufeyson, make a C+ on this essay? He was so sure he had owned it!

Before Loki can voice his question to his teacher, Mr. Odinson is already at the front of the class and ready to begin the day's lesson.

Loki is sure that, for the rest of the class, every time he looks up at Mr. Odinson, his teacher is staring right back at him. Loki can almost convince himself that those blue orbs have a message written in them. 

What are you going to do about it?

\---

What a way to start the day, Loki thinks as he goes through his morning classes. He still can't believe it. 

The perfect opportunity to vent his frustrations presents itself during lunch. 

Loki meets up with a few of his friends at the doors of the cafeteria. He manages to control himself until they have made it through the line and are sitting at their usual table. Even then, he only begins his rant when Steve sits down to his left and asks, "How has your day been so far, Loki?"

"Horrible," he replies. "I think Mr. Odinson has a new found hatred for me."

"There is no way he hates you," Tony tells him, taking a seat across from Steve. "If he hated you, you would know it. He's kicked me out of class several times. That is a sign of hatred."

Steve gives Tony a glare before turning back to Loki, "I'm sure whatever it is, it's not that bad."

"He gave me a C+ on my paper," Loki states, taking a bite of the chicken on his plate.

"Did I hear correctly?" Loki looks to his right to see Clint, Natasha, and Bruce make their way to the table. "Loki made below an A on an english paper?"

As Natasha takes a seat across from Loki she asks, "Could I read your paper? If this ends up being your worst ever I'd love to say I got to read it." She's wearing that look that says she's just messing with him, but he pulls the folded up paper out of his pocket and hands it over to her.

Once she finishes reading it she looks back up at him and says, "I wonder what you did to piss him off 'cause this is really good."

Clint, who has been reading over Natasha's shoulder, says, "This is much better than what I wrote, and Odinson gave me a B."

Loki looks back at Natasha who merely shrugs before handing his paper back and saying, "You should probably go talk to him after school."

\---

Loki walks down the hall towards Mr. Odinson's class room hoping he hasn't left yet. He would love to get this straightened out sooner rather than later. 

Loki enters the class room, glad to see that Mr. Odinson is sitting behind his desk. 

\---

Hearing the door open, Thor glances up and smiles when he sees Loki walk in. He never would have thought it would be so easy to get Loki to come to him. 

"Hello, Loki." Thor says as Loki approaches his desk.

"Mr. Odinson, I would like to discuss the grade I received on the essay you returned today." Loki isn't going to waste any time and gets straight to the point. Thor is thankful for that. He is that much closer to getting what he wants.

"I'm sorry, Loki, if the grade was not what you were expecting. You had an interesting idea but couldn't quite make it work."

"There must be something I can do to improve my grade. Maybe some kind of extra credit assignment?" Thor can tell that Loki is getting desperate. It makes him want to smile, but that could ruin the chances of this working out in his favor.

"I'll tell you what, Loki. I usually wouldn't do this but seeing as you have so much potential, I'm willing to make you a deal." Thor sees Loki's youthful, green eyes widen hopefully. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect. What can I do?"

"Would you be free to come by my house on Friday?" A look of confusion crosses Loki's face, but it is gone a moment later.

Loki nods, "Yes, what time should I be there?"

"Be there at seven. Don't worry about eating before hand. I'll be making dinner for both of us." Thor grabs a piece of paper and a pen from the corner of his desk a scrawls his address on it. "Here's my address. I live fairly close to here, so it shouldn't be too hard to find.

Loki takes the paper and puts it in his pocket. He says, "Thank you Mr. Odinson," before turning to leave the room.

Once Loki is gone, Thor begins to chuckle to himself. It really shouldn't have been so easy to convince Loki to agree. Part of him is angry with himself for taking advantage of his student, but that part is very small compared to the part that has been dreaming about this day for so long.

Friday will not come soon enough. 

Thor has wanted to have Loki in his bed for months now. Since Loki first walked into his class room at the beginning of the school year, Thor was immediately attracted to his long frame. He liked how Loki was slender but not too skinny. Besides the physical, Thor admired Loki's intellect and his wit. Thor also liked that Loki didn't dominate the class with his ideas and opinions because he found that to be extremely obnoxious. It was not long before Loki became the object of Thor's sexual desires.

\---

Loki isn't stupid. He knows that Mr. Odinson's intentions are most likely impure, but Loki finds that he doesn't care. The mere idea of being alone with Mr. Odinson at his house excites Loki to no end.

Loki remembers the first time he ever saw his English teacher. He had been a freshman but even as an underclassman he had been able to see over the heads of nearly every other student. One day, he was navigating the halls when he saw a tall, blonde, muscular man walking towards him. Loki stared as the man past before continuing to walk towards his next class. It didn't take long for Loki to discover that the man was Mr. Odinson and that he taught Junior and Senior English. 

Loki recalls the few times he has masturbated while thinking about his English teacher holding him down and having his way with him. He is curious to know what it would be like to be dominated by the powerful man. Loki wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the school has had similar thoughts. There is no denying that Mr. Odinson is attractive. He has the bluest eyes that Loki has ever seen, and whenever Loki makes eye contact with him he feels as if he would be perfectly content to drown in the pools. Sometimes, Loki wishes he could march up to Mr. Odinson and tear his shirt off just to feel the rippling muscles in his shoulders and arms under his finger tips. Loki also likes that Mr. Odinson is taller than he is. It so rarely happens that it is a pleasant surprise when Loki finds that he has to look up to someone.

Yes, Loki is curious to find out what Friday has in store.

\---

When Thursday arrives, Loki decides that it's probably better to tell his parents that he has plans for the following evening than to disappear with no warning.

The only problem will be getting his lie approved. It is very possible that his mother will disapprove of the most plausible lies. The safer the scenario, the more likely it is that his mother won't believe him. 

Loki settles for telling his mother that he will be attending Tony's party. Loki has been to his fair share of parties at Stark Mansion, so this isn't anything out of the ordinary. However, when Loki confronts his mother with his plans, he notices the smallest twitch of her eyebrow, meaning she most likely doesn't believe him, but she approves none the less.

Loki will just have to cover his tracks if his mother decides to look into it any further.

\---

After lunch on Friday, Loki pulls Tony aside to ask for his help.

"I need you to cover for me. If anyone asks, I'm at your party tonight," Loki says, getting straight to the point.

"You mean you won't be there? What could possibly be better than my party? Are you meeting your secret lover?" Tony waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Loki smirks, "Something like that."

"Well, the sex better be damn good." is all Tony says before he walks away.

\---

Loki is glad Mr. Odinson doesn't live very far away or else he would have been late. 

After confirming that he is at the right house, Loki pulls into the driveway and gets out of his car. While walking to the front door, Loki makes sure to turn his phone off incase Tony or his parents try to call him. At the front door, Loki rings the door bell and waits for less than a minute before he hears movement on the other side, and the door swings open. 

"Come inside, Loki," Thor says, smiling. Loki walks into the house and follows his teacher into the kitchen. "You're right on time. I just finished making dinner. Sit wherever you'd like at the table and I will bring you some food."

Loki takes a seat at the table. He watches as Mr. Odinson scoops spaghetti out of a pot and puts in on plates for the two of them. Then he puts sauce and parmesan cheese on top. He walks over with both plates in his hands and places one in front of Loki. Next, he goes to the refrigerator and brings back something for him to drink.

Loki looks up when the drink is placed in front of him and says, "Thank you, Mr. Odinson."

"Call me Thor. There is no need for such formality."

Loki looks back down at his food before saying ,"Thank you, Thor. This looks very good."

"I hope its as good as it looks. I don't usually cook."

Both Loki and Thor chuckle at that and precede to eat their dinner in a comfortable silence.

\---

After they are both finished, Thor clears the plates away and they move into the living room. Thor sits on the couch and motions for Loki to sit beside him. Loki has barely taken his seat on the couch before Thor leans in and kisses him. Feeling soft lips moving against his own, Loki is stunned for a moment before he feels a hand on the back of his head. This brings back his attention, and Loki responds to the kiss. He places his hands on the broad shoulders in front of him. When they finally break the kiss, Thor looks at him and says, "I hope this is an acceptable form of extra credit."

Loki is slightly out of breath from the kiss when he responds, "Yeah."

Thor nods his head and leans back in for another kiss. Loki is ready this time and accepts the kiss eagerly. Thor's hands move from Loki's head, down his body, to settle on his hips. He lifts Loki up and drags him across the couch so that he is straddling Thor's thighs. Loki keeps one hand on Thor's shoulder as he fists his other hand in the hair at the back of Thor's neck. Thor breaks the kiss in order to place kisses along Loki's jaw line and down his neck. Thor's hands begin to wander up and under Loki's shirt as he sucks a bruise into the juncture between Loki's neck and shoulder. 

Thor pulls back just far enough to admire his work and to pull Loki's shirt up and over his head. As soon as the article of clothing is thrown to the floor. Thor is back to kissing down Loki's neck, to his clavicle, and he feels the hand on the back of his head tighten its grip. He takes his time biting and licking the skin before moving further down the pale chest. When Thor reaches Loki's nipples he immediately takes the left nipple into his mouth, feeling it pebble against his tongue. Loki's body shudders violently at the sensation, causing him to hiss through clenched teeth. When Thor pulls back, he blows cool air over the pert nipple and feels Loki squirm in his lap. He can feel the growing hardness in Loki's pants against his own. Thor kisses across Loki chest, where he pays the other nipple similar attention. 

Letting the nipple in his mouth go, Thor stands up and deposits Loki on the couch so that he is laying on his back. He immediately reaches to undue Loki's jeans, pulling them down his hips, and off his legs. Loki sits up on his knees and reaches to unbutton Thor's shirt. After pushing the shirt off Thor's shoulders, Loki smirks up at him and leans forward. Feeling bold, Loki licks the bulge in Thor's pants. A hand falls to the back of Loki's head, and Thor growls, "If you want to use your tongue, use it properly." Thor keeps his hand on the back of Loki's head while he uses the other to unbutton and unzip his pants. He pushes them down to his thighs before pulling Loki's face to his crotch. "Suck." 

Face to face with Thor's cock, Loki can't help but feel nervous. He has never given a blow job before, and Thor is so large. There is no way Loki can fit more than half the shaft into his mouth. 

Reaching forward and grasping the base with a hand, Loki angles the magnificent piece of flesh towards his mouth. He stretches his lips around the head and begins to stroke the shaft with this hand. Above him, Thor lets out a low moan as he rubs the back of Loki's head, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. Loki pushes forward, trying to take more of Thor's cock into his mouth. Saliva and precum dibbles down the shaft and over Loki's fingers. He takes as much of the cock into his mouth as he can until he feels like he will gag. He begins bobbing his head as he strokes the rest of the cock, and Thor gasps, "Oh, Loki, yes. Like that. So good."

Thor's praise pushes Loki to go farther. He takes even more of Thor's cock into his mouth until he feels the head hit the back of his throat. Loki hears Thor groan from deep in his chest and Loki reaches up with his free hand to massage Thor's testicles. He feels them tightening in his hand and knows that Thor is close. 

Loki feels his own cock, heavy and neglected, between his legs. He takes himself in hand and strokes as he bobs his head on Thor's cock. 

Thor's moans are becoming a regular sound so that Loki thinks Thor is about to reach his climax. He desperately wants to swallow all the seed that Thor will give him, but before Loki can push him over the edge, Thor's hand on the back of his head pulls him off the throbbing cock. Loki whines when he realizes he won't feel Thor's cum shooting down his throat.

Thor chuckles as he looks upon Loki, wrecked and wanton. "I promise, you will taste my seed before this night is over, my little cocksucker." Those words send a shiver down Loki's spine.

\---

Thor pushes his pants all the way down to his ankles before stepping out of them. Without warning, he reaches down and picks Loki up, slinging him over his shoulder. He leaves the living room, goes up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He practically throws Loki down on the bed before crawling on top of him, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. He runs his tongue along Loki's bottom lip and trusts his tongue inside when the other mouth opens for him. Thor thinks the noises Loki is making are beautiful. He is addicted to every moan and whimper he extracts from the dark haired boy beneath him. 

Thor feels Loki buck his hips, trying to get some friction for his swollen prick, but Thor merely smirks into the kiss as he places his hands on the slender hips, pushing them onto the bed. "Please," Loki gives a frustrated whine. 

Thor moves his lips over Loki's ear, "Please, what?"

"Thor, please. I need… I need." Thor can't help but be proud of himself for turning Loki into a desperate, panting, begging mess.

"Tell me what you need, Loki."

"I need you," Loki has his eyes tightly shut.

"Do you want my cock in your ass? Is that it?" Thor removes one hand from Loki's hips and brings the tip of a finger to rub along Loki's entrance. Loki's eyes snap open in shock, and Thor sees that his pupils are blown wide with lust. 

Loki nods his head furiously, "Yes, Thor. Oh, yes. Please!"

Thor maneuvers until his has spread Loki's legs and lays between them. He lifts the long, pale legs, spreading them even farther apart so that he has easy access to Loki's puckered hole. Thor places a kiss to each of the milky thighs and slides forward. He starts by licking a long stripe along the crack of Loki's ass which causes Loki's whole body to shudder, and he places his hands on Loki's knees when they try to clamp down on his head. He precedes to place his lips around the hole and sucks. Loki moans loudly, but he somehow finds the strength to lift himself up on his elbows so that he can see Thor's head between his legs. Thor points his tongue and slowly forces it inside. Loki falls back to the bed from the pure sensation of Thor's tongue fucking into his body, but it isn't enough. He reaches down to fist his cock, but he looks up when he feels a hand on his wrist. Thor sits up, and Loki whimpers at the loss. "You don't get to touch yourself until I allow it," Thor's words are a growl as he takes the bottle of lube off of the bedside table. Almost as an after thought, he asks, "Are you clean?"

The question takes Loki by surprise. "Y-yeah."

Thor uncaps the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers. He reaches down to rub his index finger around Loki's entrance. He slowly pushes into the tight heat of Loki's ass, which has Loki squirming as the large appendage forces its way into his body. 

Of course Loki has experimented with his own fingers before, but Thor's are much thicker. It worries him that he will soon have Thor's massive cock pushing into his body.

Thor must sense his fears because he stills his finger after reaching the second knuckle and asks, "Is this your first time?"

Loki looks away and responds barely above a whisper, "My first time with a man."

Thor sees that Loki seems to be embarrassed, so he leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before saying, "There is nothing to fear. I will make sure you are well prepared." 

Loki looks gratefully up at Thor until a completely different look takes over his face, "Now, move."

Thor swiftly begins to move his finger in and out of the tight ring of muscle. He is beginning to get impatient. He wants to remove his finger and replace it with his cock, but the need to make this enjoyable for Loki wins out over any of his own desires. He will never forgive himself if he hurts the boy who has so enthralled him these past few months. 

"More. I need more." Thor is snapped from his thoughts and doesn't hesitate to insert a second finger into Loki's entrance. Seeing a look of discomfort flash across his youthful face, Thor takes hold of Loki's weeping prick, tugging it gently in an attempt to alleviate the pain. He knows it works when he feels Loki thrust down on his fingers, gracing Thor's ears with the most beautiful moans he has ever heard. 

Thor adds a third finger, thrusting faster. He angles his fingers, trying to find Loki's pleasure spot. When he hits it, Loki screams. His body writhing on the bed. Thor alternates the angle, hitting the prostate on every third thrust. 

Seeing Loki overcome with fits of pleasure makes Thor's cock harder than should be possible. 

"Thor, inside me, now!" 

Thor has never been happier to hear anything in his entire life. 

Pulling his fingers from Loki's stretched hole, Thor lubes himself up and aligns the head of his cock with Loki's entrance. He looks to Loki for permission to continue. Seeing the dark haired head nod, Thor begins pushing in slowly. Loki's eyes are squeezed shut tightly, and he is biting his lip. 

Despite the preparation, Loki is still so tight, and there is no doubt in Thor's mind that this is painful for the boy. 

"Wait, Thor." Thor has to hold back a growl of frustration. He longs to thrust into Loki's virgin ass and lose himself in the tight heat on the body beneath him; however, looking at Loki's face makes his heart wrench. There are tears running down his cheeks and blood on his lips from where he has bitten through the skin. 

Thor leans over to pepper the flushed face with kisses. "Shhh. It's okay, baby. I know it hurts, but I'm going to make you feel so good."

After a few minutes of them laying together like that, Loki takes a shaky breath and says, "I'm ready. Keep going."

Thor buries his face in Loki's neck as he resumes pushing his way inside. Once his hips are flush against Loki's, he stills himself until Loki is ready for him to move.

He feels Loki squirm and takes that as a sign to move. He starts up a slow movement, pulling out and pushing back in only a few inches at a time. 

"Faster, faster." 

Thor picks up the pace, sliding almost all the way out before thrusting back inside. He continues at this pace, grunting out his own pleasure. "Fuck, you're so tight." 

When his cock brushes against that bundle of nerves, Loki screams, "More… Harder, please."

Thor grabs Loki's legs and lifts them over his shoulders for a better angle. He drives into Loki's ass harder, hitting his prostate on every thrust. 

Thor can feel the boy's hole clenching around him, and he can tell he's close. Reaching between their bodies, Thor grasps Loki's prick and strokes it in time with his thrusts. 

"I'm gonna… I… Thor!" 

Loki cums hard across their stomachs as Thor continues to fuck him through his orgasm. The sound of his name on Loki's lips as well as his hole squeezing him mercilessly is too much. It is only a few more thrusts before Thor is overcome with his own release, pushing inside as far as he can go and shooting his load deep inside of Loki.

Thor lands on the bed beside Loki, pulling out with an obscene pop before he pulls the boy to rest against his chest. Thor smiles when he sees how debauched Loki is. His dark hair is in complete disarray, and he is wearing the most beautiful, fucked out expression Thor has ever seen. His chest is smeared with his release, reminding Thor of the promise he made earlier.

He feels Loki's eyes on him as he reaches down between the long, pale legs. Collecting some of the seed that is dripping from his well used hole, Thor lifts his finger to Loki's mouth. "I told you you would taste my seed, did I not?"

Loki takes Thor's finger into his mouth. He runs his tongue over it, making sure to remove every last drop of cum, moaning obscenely. Reluctantly, Thor pulls his finger from Loki's mouth. 

"I like how you taste," Loki tells him matter-of-factly.

Thor slides off the bed before he can fuck Loki a second time. If the boy keeps this up, it will be hard for Thor to control himself. Making his way to the bathroom he grabs a towel, wiping the semen from his chest. He walks back into the bedroom and sees Loki sitting up and glancing around the room, clearly not sure what to do with himself. Thor climbs back onto the bed and uses the towel to clean off Loki's chest and thighs. He throws the towel in the direction of the bathroom and leans over to pull the sheets down. He crawls into bed before motioning for Loki to join him.

"You mean I can stay?" He asks shyly.

"Of course you can. It's late, and I don't want anything to happen to you on your way home."

Loki smiles at Thor before climbing under the sheets. Once Loki is lying down, Thor wraps an arm around his waist and maneuvers them so that Loki's back is pressed flush against his chest. 

Thor closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of a warm body against his own, and after hearing Loki's breathing deepen, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

\---

Loki wakes up the next morning to sun drifting through the windows and an empty bed. He can almost convince himself that the night before was only a dream except for the fact that he's in an unfamiliar bedroom, and he can feel the evidence in his swollen hole. Sitting up, Loki looks down at his naked body and remembers that his clothes were left in the living room. Hopefully Thor doesn't mind if I borrow one of his shirts for five minutes. While searching the closet for a suitable shirt, Loki hears movement coming from downstairs. After pulling on a red t-shirt that falls to his thighs, Loki heads downstairs in search of his own clothes. 

When he enters the living room, Loki has a clear shot of the kitchen where he can see Thor making breakfast and wearing nothing but sweatpants. Thor turns his head and catches a glimpse of Loki out of the corner of his eye. As he leaves the kitchen, Loki sees Thor run his eyes down his body. "That color looks really good on you."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you like seeing me in your clothes?"

Loki bends over to pick his clothes up off the ground, giving Thor a clear view of his ass. 

"I was thinking I should have hidden your clothes, but it would have been a pity to miss out on that view," Thor smirked as Loki felt his face heat up.

Needing something to do to distract himself from Thor's gaze, Loki pulls his phone out of his pants pocket and turns it on. He's sure he has at least a hundred missed calls from his mother even though it's not uncommon for him to stay the night at Tony's house after a party. 

He's pulled from his thoughts by Thor's question, "Do you want breakfast? I'm making some for both of us."

"Yes, please."

Thor walks back into the kitchen, and Loki follows him. 

"I made some pancakes, and I was about to start the bacon when you came down."

Loki stands by the table as he watches Thor put the bacon on. Once he's done with that, Thor walks over to the table and sits down, pulling Loki into his lap and wrapping his arms around his middle. Placing a row of kisses on Loki's neck, Thor says, "I'm really glad you came over."

Loki relaxes into the embrace and says, "Me too."

Thor continues to kiss up his neck and along his jaw as Loki turns his head and captures the wandering lips with his own. Turning slightly in Thor's lap, Loki wraps his arms around broad shoulders, but before either of them can deepen the kiss, there is a beeping noise signaling that the bacon is done.

Thor stands up and uses his superior strength to lift Loki up with him. Walking towards where the bacon is cooking, Thor deposits Loki on the counter before turning to put food onto two plates. Loki watches Thor carry the plates to the table and sit down.

"Hey! What about me?"

"What about you? You have legs."

"Yes, but I was already at the table before you moved me."

Loki tries to glare at Thor, but a smile breaks through when he sees Thor chuckle and stand up. Thor throws Loki over his shoulder who gives an indignant yelp before dropping him onto a chair at the table. 

"Happy?" Thor asks him, siting in his own chair.

"You could've been a little more gentle," Loki grumbles.

Thor smirks at him and says, "Do you bruise easily? If so, I don't think you'll be able to tell what they're from anyway."

Loki blushes and stares down at the plate of food in front of him. 

\---

After they finish breakfast, Loki goes to get his clothes out of the living room. Thor shows him to the bathroom where he can change but only after telling Loki that it's completely unnecessary considering they've already seen each other naked. Once in the bathroom, he checks his phone for missed calls and text messages. He has two missed calls, a voice mail, and a text message from his mother and one text message from Tony. He decides to read the message from Tony first.

How was it

Loki smirks to himself. There's no way he's telling Stark anything. He types out the first thing he can think of to keep Tony from pestering him.

Nothing special

Next, he ignores the voice mail and goes straight to the text message.

Loki, I'm really worried about you. Please call me as soon as you get this message.

That's typical of his mother. She always worries about him too much even though she knows he spends the night at Tony's house after one of his parties more often than not.

Loki decides to call his mother in order to put her mind at ease. He dials the number after leaving the bathroom and goes to find Thor so that he can give him his t-shirt back.

\---

Thor is standing in the kitchen when he hears Loki's voice.

"…still at Tony's house, but I'm leaving soon." He pauses to listen to the person on the other end. "Yes, I'll be home soon."

He hangs up and gives Thor a quizzical look, and that's when Thor realizes he was staring. Clearing his throat he says, "Who were you talking to?"

"My mom. She wanted to know where I am."

"What did you tell her?" Thor knows that he sounds nervous, but he can't help it.

This makes Loki laugh. "I told her I was going to a party at Tony's house. Since I usually stay the night whenever I go over it wasn't hard for her to believe. Did you think I was gonna tell her the truth?"

Thor isn't sure what to say other than 'no', so that's what he settles for. 

Loki shifts awkwardly and looks at the ground. Remembering the shirt he's holding, he hands it over and says, "I guess I should go now."

"Yeah, probably. I don't want you to get in trouble with your mom for being gone so long."

"It's not a big deal. She'll be okay now that I've talked to her," he says giving Thor a small smile.

Thor smiles back although his is much bigger and says, "I'll show you out." Loki follows him through the living room and to the front door. He opens the front door for Loki when he thinks of something. "Can I have your phone number?"

Loki seems surprised, but he says yes, and Thor goes to grab his phone out of the kitchen. When he gets back, Loki recites the digits, and Thor types them into his contacts.

Thor puts his phone into his pocket and looks up. Loki looks like he isn't sure if he should say something else or just leave, so Thor makes the decision for him. He leans over and places a chaste kiss on Loki's lips. "I really enjoyed your company."

Loki's eyes widen, but he manages to say, "I… I had a great time." Then he turns and leaves. Thor watches him get into his car before going back inside.

\---

On Monday morning, Loki isn't really sure what he's expecting when he walks into his English class first thing in the morning. It turns out 'nothing' is exactly what he gets. Tho- no, Mr. Odinson, hardly acknowledges him other than the simple greeting he offers like he does at the beginning of every class. It isn't until he gets up to leave at the end of class that Mr. Odinson really speaks to him.

"Loki."

Loki turns at the sound of his name and sees his teacher sitting behind his desk. He approaches the man and says, "Yes, Mr. Odinson?"

"I read your extra credit essay, and I wanted to tell you that it was much better than your first."

Loki fights to keep control of his features as he says, "I hope that means I'll be receiving a higher grade."

"Of course. I have already made the necessary changes in the grade book."

"I must thank you for the opportunity."

"It was my pleasure."

Only then does Loki allow a smirk to spread over his face.


End file.
